


Conquering Mountains

by LittleMissPrincessu



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dark moments, F/M, I will be mentioning alot of characters, May add more characters, Might change the rating later idk, Mild Language, Post-Pacifist Route, Suggestive themes later, The rating may change keep that in mind, agender mute! frisk, also implied ships are papyrus/mettaton, and alphys and undyne, because its only implied and not a huge part of the story, for example will be mentioned here and there, i felt i shouldnt put the ships in the relationship tag, implied past toriel/asgore, just human children and parents, mettaton napstablook and monster kid, might add or take away later, still working on it, the character will shift POVs between toriel and sans, there will also be oc characters but only mentioned briefly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissPrincessu/pseuds/LittleMissPrincessu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toriel, Frisk and the rest of the monsters are living their lives on the surface and adapting to everyday life. Toriel seems to be doing the same.<br/>But looks can always be deceiving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Realization

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fanfic on A03 and the very first one I've written in years.  
> Get comfortable because it's gonna get feelsy.  
> (more notes at the bottom of the page)

Toriel sighed holding her supplies.  
She had finally reached the peak.  
  
The view from the mountaintop was always so breath-taking. No matter what time of day, no matter how many times she had made her way there, it always surprised her. There would be a tree she never noticed before, or an angle of view she'd never seen. It was probably one of her favorite sights of the overworld.  
It had possibly been weeks, no, months since Toriel, Frisk and the rest of the monsters had been freed from their Underground prison. Everyone was so happy and carefree. Though it took a while for the monsters to transition. Discrimination was hard at first. The humans of course, were not accustomed to the sight of monsters. The biased legends of monsters being cruel and savage. These misguided stereotypes still existed despite Frisk's ambassador efforts between humans and monsters. It was nice to see noticeable changes in how humans were starting to treat monsters. There was still a long road ahead, but each and everyday seemed to show promise for everyone.  
Well. Almost everyone.  
  
Frisk, for example. Though getting excellent grades in school, and seeming to not have any problems fitting into their surroundings, Still seemed as if they were still having a rough time. With what? It could be a number of things. They wouldn’t show any sign of this to Toriel of course, but call it, 'mother's intuition'. The poor child had faced dangers to the likes of which Toriel could have ever known, only to immediately come to the surface and help fight for equality among monsters. Her child was expected to handle so much responsibility, and throughout the ordeal, Frisk never cease to amaze her with their level of maturity. Their determination always shone through that carefree smile as if nothing was ever wrong. Despite this however, Frisk, had become mute. Toriel assumed it could stem from a mixture of traumatic experiences from the overworld and underground. They spoke in meetings and countless public situations when they first arrived on the surface, yet after everything had started to die down they became completely silent. Toriel would never ask why or what was wrong. She only invested in many tablets, sketch books and any sort of writing utensil you could image, to accommodate her child. They insisted they were fine and to let them be, but it's only in Mother’s nature to worry.  
  
It also wasn’t too long ago that Frisk had finally told them the story of their experiences on the surface.  
  
It seems her child had been an orphan. They didn't know anything about their parents and ended up spending most of their life in an orphanage. They’ve been there for as long as they could remember, and to be honest, it wasn't all that bad of a life. At one point, they were even happy. As they got older however, things started to head south. The caretakers of the orphanage became neglectful, and even abusive. Finally having enough, Frisk had managed to get away, leaving everything they had ever known behind. They ran until their feet couldn't carry them anymore and somehow found their way to Mt. Ebott. Even from the young age of 8, Frisk, like most human children, knew the legends of the mountain. The famous tale of the mountain that supposedly hid the Kingdom of Monsters.  
That those who escape to the mountain are never to be seen again.  
After their final scribbles, they dropped their pen and held the sketchbook to their chest. They began to cry silently, refusing to make any sort of eye contact. Toriel grabbed them and held them close. She was grateful Frisk opened up to her in such a way. But vowed to never bring this subject up, ever again.  
Toriel could have never imagined that such a child, could be capable of such mercy and understanding at their age. She remember kneeling to the child at the peak of this very mountain and asking them, 'What will you do now?' She also remembered the sensation of her heart fluttering as they eagerly grabbed her hand. In that moment, it seemed that the two of them realized they were finally at the place they wanted to be. The two of them were finally 'HOME'  
Toriel kept walking.  
  
Why did she keep coming back. The overworld has so many wonders and sights. The house she had managed to get for her and her child was beautiful. Not only was it fairly close to Frisk's school, but It had a beautiful yard, it was even lived close to many other monsters. It was like a dream. The dream everyone’s been fighting for so, so long. Everything was finally falling into place. Everyone was happy, comfortable, moving on. Moving forward.  
  
Yet, here she was, moving backwards.  
  
Toriel wasn't ungrateful for the life she had made for her family, quite the contrary. She grateful for many things, especially for how things worked out for her and Frisk on the surface. She was given a loan to finance her lovely home, and even managed to score her dream job as a teacher. She was also grateful that Papyrus and Sans would watch Frisk from time to time. Through other monsters like Alphys and Undyne pitched in too, she could always count on the Skeleton brothers. She trusted them more than anyone else to keep her child safe, especially Sans. With working full time and being a single mother, she could use all the help she could get. She did slightly take advantage of this however. Using her 'busy schedule' as an excuse for couple of hours to herself.  
The same day, every week, at the same time, she leaves to 'run errands'. No one has ever questioned what, where or why, but why would they? Most assumed she was just busy with work or something of that nature. No one ever doubted her intentions. Everyone trusted Toriel. The same day. The same time. The same phrase. 'Well I'm off to run some errands!'  
  
It always hurt her to tell such a bold faced lie, but..  
It wasn’t all bad, no, she.. wasn't bad. She took care of Frisk. She went to work, she went grocery shopping, she smiled. She lived through the motions of what she was expected to do. Of what she wanted to do.  
She wanted a family. She wanted to be a school teacher. She wanted her and her race to finally make it to the surface.  
Then why.  
  
  
She made it to the throne room of the castle, and immediately turned up her nose as she passed through. So much despair and heartache surrounded the place. The air was thick with it. Thick with memories of that sorrow that happened her. They were thick with the memories of her and Asgore.  
  
Asgore.  
The man she had expected to spend the rest of her life with. He would often visit her on the surface, asking if she needed anything. He'd even bring her tea and then leave it on her porch some mornings. He always offered to take care of Frisk if she ever needed assistance, despite all that he's done to her and her child, Toriel still inspite of it all, managed to be civil and polite when refusing anything he offered her. It bothered her how he could act as if nothing had ever happened between them. Of course he apologized, countless times, but it is not as if they could just go back to the good old days. Toriel used to love his gestures back in the Underground. She used to be able to forgive him, smile and laugh these sort of situations off in a matter of days or even hours. No matter what, they were a team and always worked together as a whole. He was there through everything she had ever experienced, the good and the bad. He made her smile, he made her happy, he made her content. Everyday by his side felt like the first day they met. An eternal feeling of being in love. They grew together. They had made a home together, yet all of their happiness in an instance came crashing down. Toriel had always been type of monster to internalize her feelings and stick to logic when it comes to making decisions. Her husband, Asgore, however, was the opposite. He felt deeply and intensely, and often showed this more openly than Toriel would. Toriel mourned internally, thinking of the next step they should take. Asgore, out of rage and hurt, went completely off the wire.  
  
The more he was around her on the overworld, the sadder she would feel. Even after all this time, he just couldn't understand there's no going back. For alot of things. For alot of reasons.  
The monster she thought she knew, the monster she loved, made a decision without even thinking of speaking to her.  
  
'Every human that falls down here will..'  
The mourning Toriel was sick to her stomach. She was disgusted. The thought of sleeping next to her husband, speaking to him, looking at him, made her sick. Even when she spoke out, trying to converse with him on a logical level, he wouldn't listen. He couldn't hear her. He had become completely cold.  
  
  
Toriel ventured through the beautiful elaborance of the castle thinking to herself. She is sure he did not mean at the time, to be so inconsiderate of her feelings, but the fact of the matter was, in the moment where they needed each other the most, he chose to split apart. And Toriel, feeling neglected and abandoned by the only family she had left, took this harder than anyone could have ever expected.  
She couldn't just forgive him. She couldn't just pretend everything between them was fine. Over the next couple of years, she had to watch, one by one, each life she came into contact with, slip away through the grasps of her fingers. She watched as he cowardly sat upon his throne, collecting innocent souls like prizes to a mantle. 'To free us' he stated. Hmph. How could she look at the monster who was doing the exact same thing that cause the two of them so much grief to begin with. Those actions, that decision, tore them apart at the seams.  
The two of them had been together for as long as anyone could remember. Years, centuries, who knows. Never aging physically but, she thoughtafter all this time, that she knew him. That she knew her husband. That she knew Asgore. And yet..  
  
Toriel left in the middle of the night, leaving her husband, her throne, and her 'HOME' behind.  
That was the night she felt her heart completely shatter, and the love for her husband turn into dust.  


Toriel moved past a hollow pathway on a cliff. In the distance. Stones illuminated on the ceiling in the inner depths of caves. It displayed the mighty Castle and all it's glory surrounded by a blue hue.  
She continued on her way through the only world she had ever known. Those curious thoughts had began occupying her mind again with each step she took.  
What could she have done differently? Maybe Asgore's way was right. If only she were more aware. If only she could of done something, anything. Maybe if she were stronger, wiser, things wouldn't have happened the way they did.  
Maybe he would..  
  
The faint sound of a music box filled the air, along with the smell of moisture. Water dripped from the cracks of the surface. She, of course, had generously placed umbrellas for everyone to use just for such a predicament. She grabbed one and made her way to Asriel's grave.  
She and Asgore had made this small tomb for their child. Inside the hollow statue, they had placed a small music box. This was the same music box they used to play for their child when he was just an infant. It always made her smile to see that someone had placed an umbrella just to keep the site dry. She stood there in thought, stuck in the recollections of her son.  
  
She should keep walking.

  


Everytime she made her way through the underground, she always stopped there. It never got easier, no matter how many years had past, it never, got, easier.  
  
Asriel. She thought the name was so silly at first.  
It came about one evening. Asgore had woken up in the middle of the night during the cycle of her pregnacy. Elated, he said the name came to him in a dream. Toriel laughed as she quickly realized it was just an annotation of their names together. Asgore realized this too once coming to their senses. But just then as they said his name, Asriel kicked Toriel’s belly. They smiled lovingly at each other.  
  
Asriel Dreemurr. The name was perfect.  
  
  
"Asriel.."  
  
Their son was so good. So pure. So wonderful.  
The best thing that had never happened to them both.  
She likes to think they were both very good parents. Asriel was patient and understanding like Toriel, and emotional and felt things on a greater level like his father. It was almost like it was meant to be that his name was Asriel. He was the perfect mix of Toriel's and Asgore's personality.  
  
So it didn't surprise them as much as it should have when Asriel brought a human home.  
CHARA.  
  
  
Before Toriel knew it, she was standing before the large doors leading into the ruins.  
There was a breeze coming through the door, blowing some of the snowflakes away from the entrance.  
Frisk reminded Toriel very much of her other child, Chara. Though they seemed to be very different personality wise. Chara, looked very much like Frisk, almost as if they could have been siblings. Chara, was a particular child. Very inquisitive, and often stared intensely at things for long periods of time. Unlike Frisk, they were very vocal, and very opinionated. Yet like Frisk, they seemed just as sweet. 

  
  


Toriel could hear her tired breath echo through the emptiness of the ruins.  
  
Toriel remembered the night she ran away from her throne. She hadn't even thought about where she could possibly go. She wore a cloak and tried to disappear into the night the best she could. She made her way to those doors as if her heart had beckoned her there. These doors and her shared many memories. The night she first entered the ruins, she laid there and sobbed.  
  
Every time she had to say goodbye to a child, she stood at those doors.  
When she let Frisk go, they too, went through those doors.  
  
But it was also those doors where she felt happiness for the first time in years.  
One evening, she sat against those doors. Maybe wanting to cry away the memories of her old Home. Maybe to get away from the monsters still in the ruins, only she knew. Whatever her thought process was, it was broken by the sound of his voice.  
Knock, knock.  
  
Before she knew it, she was in her old room. She sat her desk, and immediately felt a deja'vu sensation. Ahh yes, she has been here before. Plenty of times in fact! Staying up with her journal, catching up and writing down new jokes. Asgore was always amused by them and even tried to play along with her. But his jokes never compared to the jokes 'he' made. Her special friend that she met that one peculiar day. His jokes were even better than hers sometimes. She looked at her scribbles of journal, full with jokes and ideas. Toriel's eyes immediately dropped down to the joke that made him speechless for a moment. It must have been a good one, so she made sure to remember it. She circled it in a red ink. She’d never forget that day. The day she met the man who made her smile. The day she met the man who would protect her child from the harms of the underground. She would never forget the day she met Sans.  
Her hand glided on the pages of her journal. She smiled softly. It didn’t make sense for her to keep something so important to her here in the Underground.  
It was as if she was giving herself a reason to come back again.  
  
She was losing her train of thought. That was not why she was here.

  


Toriel made her way to the kitchen and finally set down the item she had been carrying this entire time.  
A watering can.  
She filled it with water and was on her way.   
Toriel moved onward, deeper and deeper into the ruins until she finally reached the opening.  
A dim light filtered from above the dark ruins. She had spent a lot of her time here, healing injured children wounded from the fall, leading them to her HOME.  
But one thing that she always thought was interesting, were the yellow flowers that had started to bloom at this spot.  
The spot her child found the human.  
She remembered the night before Chara's passing. They asked to see the flowers from their world. It was the one thing they wanted that no one, not even Toriel and her Husband could do to accommodate them. It was almost cruel that after the loss of both their children, these flowers would appear almost everywhere in the underground.  
These flowers were a beautiful rich, golden color. Though the light from above was very faint, the flowers still managed to grow and stay healthy.  
She walked over to the flowers just as she'd always done.  
But just as she was about to water them, something came over her.  
  
How many times had she been here. How many times had she walked the same path over and over, doing the same ritual again, and again.  
  
Why?  
  
'Why can't you break this endless miserable cycle? What are you doing? What are you expecting to..'  
Toriel's mind taunted her. She knew. She knew this wasn't right. She knew this couldn't possibly be okay, but she couldn't stop. Not now, not yet. She... She needed this.  
  
Without realizing, she had fallen down on her knees knocking the watering can over in the process. Tears ran like faucets down her fur, and her head dropped. She buried her face into the flowers and dirt, silencing her cries so that no one could hear. Not that anyone was around.  
She grabbed a flower from its roots and held onto it tightly, trying to contain her tears. So what she came here. So what if she would come back. So what.. if one would understand.  
  
  
"B-but..someone has to take care of these flowers.."

  
  


She felt like someone was watching her.  
But that was impossible.


	2. Rituals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise these chapters wont all be words that start with 'r', or maybe they will idk lol  
> I hope you all liked the first chapter despite some of the of the wording and errors //I only started to realize them after I posted it of course lmao I have to remember to proof read these a few times before I post// ahhh, how embarassing!  
> The chapters may vary in sizes. 
> 
> Welp! Here we goooOOOOOO

"Did you brush your teeth dear~"  
Toriel's voice sounded like a song, She spun around her home in a whirlwind packing her and her child's things.  
Frisk nodded and wrote on their sketch-pad: "YES!" with a small smiley face.

"How about your hair?"  
Toriel was still moving her way about the house. Upstairs, downstairs, everywhere. Frisk patted their hair as if to fix it and gave a thumbs up before she made her way upstairs.  
She was such a busy woman who always seemed to have a never-ending source of energy. She managed to make Frisks' bed while getting ready for work.  
Sans and Papyrus were coming over again this evening along with Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, Napstablook, Asgore and the Monster Kid for movie night. She, unfortunately wouldn't be home until a bit later, having to attend a parent teacher conference.  
Her home couldn't look anything less than perfect for her honored weekly guests.

 

Unlike Toriel, Frisk was relaxing in the kitchen eating their breakfast. Though Toriel had invested in appliances all around the house, she still preferred using fire magic instead. Old habits die hard they guess, but it wasn't as if they minded. In fact, sometimes if Frisk was really good, rather than summoning fire magic from their hands to cook, Toriel would use her fire breath instead. They thought it was the coolest thing and she only did it on special occasions.  
They that hope she was making a pie soon.

 

"Are you almost done with your breakfast my child?"  
There was a pause.  
Toriel couldn't hear soft scribbles on paper from upstairs, only subtle chewing noises. 

She took that as a no.

Toriel's ears could hear things at a frequency that most human's couldn't pick up. This came in handy when she needed to know when the clothes were done the washing machine from the attic, or for when she was in a deep sleep and could hear if her child was having night-terrors.  
It came in handy this morning for instance. She was almost ready to go and needed to make sure their child was finishing their breakfast. It is the most important meal of the day, and she needs to make sure her child was well nourished for the day ahead of them. Toriel quickly tidied up the upstairs in the mix of getting ready and headed back downstairs.

She entered the kitchen, took the plate Frisk was eating from and washed it. She was content her child finished their food.  
An egg and snail omelette, their favorite!  
She made one for herself this morning as well.  
She went to fridge and grabbed Frisk's and her lunch. Frisk got from their seat, put on their backpack and took the lunch box from their mother's hand.  
Toriel grabbed her briefcase and purse from the counter while sneaking a glance at her child. They rocked on the balls of their heels excitedly.  
Oh how this child warmed her heart.  
She was sure they were excited for movie night.

 

They moved towards the door leaving and locking up. Sans had a spare key so she never had to worry in case anything happened.  
They were met with some familiar faces and made sure to say good morning and wave before they entered the mini-van.  
It was the perfect size for Toriel.

"My child, I packed you some left over snail casserole, a piece of apple butterscotch pie, a juice box and some mixed vegetables. Make sure to eat all of your lunch, including the vegetables."  
Frisk pulled the sketchbook from the side of their seat and drew a disgusted face with a tongue sticking out. Toriel didn't even need to take her eyes off the road to know what they said.  
"Frisk, it is very important for you to eat your vegetables."  
They tapped on the picture and looked at their mother. She smiled, and they looked defeated. They hated vegetables, but they knew there was no arguing about it.

Toriel was given a job as a teacher, but unfortunately was not allowed to work this position at Frisk's school. They had a strict policy of allowing family, especially teachers work at the school their children attended. She liked and trusted Frisk's teachers, so that wasn't an issue. Frisk also agreed they could use the space.

 

It was lunch time. Toriel heated up her lunch and relaxed in the teachers lounge. She pulled out her phone.

To: Frisk  
From: Toriel

I hope you are eating your vegetables my child, remember they are very good for you! ] :)

She immediately received a response. It was a picture message of Frisk with a spoonful of vegetables in their mouth, making a very disgruntled face.

Such a good child.

She went through her messages. She noticed she had one from Sans, and ten from Asgore. She sighed. She would answer Asgore later, maybe.

To: Toriel  
From: Sans

Sans: ay tori, we still on for tonite?  
Toriel: Ah yes! As I previously mentioned, I will not be home until later in the evening. I have a parent-teacher conferance that I must attend to, and I am unsure of how long I may be there.  
Sans: i remembered and its snow problem i'll pick up the kid @ 3  
Toriel: Thank you Sans. I have no ice-dea what I would do without you and your brother's assistance.  
Sans: dont worry about it, its cool  
Toriel: ] :)

She could always count on Sans. He had become her best friend on the surface, sharing jokes, thoughts and puns. Frisk had adored them and quite possibly had a similar relationship with Sans as they did with herself. Sans always acted lazy and nonchalant, but she knew he was kind and dependable. She still remembered the night Frisk had asked to leave. She ran to the door hoping he was there, and to her surprise, he was.  
His jokes always cheered her up no matter what, but this evening she was sure they could tell she wasn't feeling up to it.  
Before he could really ask her what was wrong, she pleaded, holding back her tears.

"If a human were to ever come through this door.."

There was no reason for her to get emotional, especially at work. She smiled at her phone and finished her lunch.

 

"Heyyy kiddo."  
Frisk ran towards Sans, holding their sketchbook to their chest.  
They waved goodbye to their friends and they waved back awkwardly. For some reason Sans' appearance made them uncomfortable. Frisk couldn't imagine why.

"Your moms' got a meeting to go to so she'll be home late."  
Frisk nodded remembering Toriel bringing this up with them not too long ago.  
Sans would always walk home with them seeing as they lived fairly close. Sans always took the long way to the house, and by long way, they mean walk in the opposite direction and still to somehow get home in a matter of minutes. Frisk enjoyed these walks no matter how short they were.

"Sooo, Paps' making this stuff called Alfredo, it's like spaghetti, but white. I guess we're havin that tonight."  
Frisk's face lit up, and they stopped mid walk to write.

"Are Undyne and Alphys coming over too?!"  
"Yep."  
Frisk drew a picture of Papyrus, Undyne, and Frisk all cooking together in the kitchen. They hoped they could help with the cooking. Sans reassured them that they probably wouldn't mind, and they smiled.

"Asgore, Mettaton, Napstablook and that Monster Kid are coming over too."  
Frisk flipped through the pages to a previous sketch done in glitter pens. It was a picture of them wearing a large smile with cute doodles in the background. They pointed to the picture and then at themselves.  
Ever since they arrived back on the surface, Frisk smiled, alot.  
They two of them spent the rest of the walk, and even time in the house conversing back and forth. Shortly after their arrival Papyrus, Napstablook and Mettaton arrived. It seems they went grocery shopping for dinner. Frisk went up to them and hugged them the moment they stepped into the house. Undyne burst through the door yelling enthusiastically for the cooking that was going to take place. One by one, the guests arrived. It was Alphys turn pick videos for movie night. Undyne carried Alphys bag full of DVDs of anime's she was sure they were going to watch.

"Y-you guys are going to love this one! It's the Mew Mew Kissy cutie OVA."  
Undyne shouted from the kitchen, agreeing with her girlfriend from the kitchen.  
"I AGREE! WHAT IT LACKS IN GIANT SWORDS IT MAKES UP WITH TRANSFORMATIONS, DEDICATION AND PASSION!! IT'S THE BEST FREAKING MOVIE AND WE ARE WATCHING IT!!"

Sans looked at Frisk and shrugged their shoulders the usual way they did before making a pun.  
"Heh, there's no arguing with Alphys gill-friend. Mew Mew Kissy Cutie it is."

Papyrus made annoyed groaning noises from the kitchen. Frisk snickered under their breath. Asgore came in right after the puns with Monster Kid right behind him, who was dropped off by their parents. Frisk welcomed them into their home with loving hugs like any good host would do.  
Everyone seemed to have a job to do. Excluding Sans of course. Papyrus, Undyne, Mettaton and Asgore were in the kitchen. Papyrus was trying to follow a recipe he found for Alfredo with Undyne and Mettaton helping. Undyne half cheering him on. Encouraging him to put more passion into his efforts and half making the garlic bread (and by making, we mean punching the dough for what seemed to be hours) Mettaton was helping making the sauce, insisting that it wouldn't be pasta unless there was glitter added into the recipe. They claimed this was true from a famous human cooking show, so it had to be true. The show he was bragging on about of course, was his own. Asgore was there to help moderate their endeavors, but mainly to make sure they didn't burn Toriel's house down. He was making tea to hold everyone over while dinner was being made.  
Alphys was in the living room, hooking up everything to play the movies for the evening. Napstablook often wondered between both rooms. Not sure if they wanted to spend time with their cousin in the hectic kitchen or wanting to relax and listen to some Spooktunes in the living room. And of course, Frisk and Monster Kid had a job to do as well. Get their homework done. The great chef Papyrus told them they could help cook, but only after finishing their homework. Monster Kid, still idolizing Undyne, of course wanted to watch and help too!  
Frisk loved more than anything, nights like this. They often just stared at everyone. Looking at all the friends they've made along their journey. The individual relationships they made with each and every monster. This in itself made everything they ever went through worth it. All of their loved ones occupied their home. Everyone was here.  
Well, almost everyone.

 

Toriel sat at the front seat of her car and buckled her seat-belt. The meeting took alot longer than expected, and to be honest she was feeling a bit emotionally drained. She loved her students as if they were her children. She often made extra time before and after school to be around just in case a student needed something, for whatever reason.  
Recently however, one of her students had stopped doing their homework, and even began acting out in class. This was very out of character for anyone in her class, especially this student. This worried her. Their grades were slipping, their demeanor had changed. She hoped that maybe a sit down with the child's parents, a small heart-to-heart, could shed some light on the situation.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Moore. I am glad you could accompany me this evening."  
"What is this about?" The wife answered sternly. She seemed a bit annoyed. In fact, both parents seemed disinterested in the fact they were here. Their child was sitting next to their parents in silence. Toriel almost felt bad for having the conference, but for the sake of the child's well-being, it needed to be done.

"Well you see. Shiloh, I'm afraid they've been acting out in class-"  
"What?" The mother and father glared at Shiloh as if they felt humiliated by their child.

"Their grades have been slipping, something...seems to be bothering them. May I ask, has something been going on that could possibly be causing this?"

"No." Mrs. Moore looked at her child. "Right Shiloh?"  
Shiloh looked down, gripping the sides of their pants.  
"Answer your mother." Came a masculine stern voice, that made their head perk right up.  
"N-Nothing ma'am!"

Toriel gave an expectant look. Something was definitely up. But she couldn't step over boundaries. She was only a teacher.

"Look, I'm busy. I had to leave work for this. My husband and I have other things to do. Shiloh's fine, and we'll make sure to give them a talking to when we get home, but we really don't have time for this, thank you-"

"Mr. and Mrs. Moore, before you leave, I have some documentations required by the school you must fill out before you leave. It is a record your time here today and what we've discussed." 

The mother sighed impatiently, and sat back down.  
"Okay, so, where are the papers?"  
"I have them right here ma'am. However I can not have you sign them, because we've haven't discussed the issues I have documented on-"  
"What do you mean? Fill it out then. I literally just said Shiloh is fine."  
"Mrs. Moore, please."  
Toriel normally didn't raise her voice or lose her cool in front of people. But just for a moment, her voice hit a higher octave.  
Because of her large stature, she was sure this startled them. She gathered her thoughts, and cleared her throat before she continued.

"Your child is showing signs of distress. Shiloh dear, is there anything you would like to talk to us about?"  
The poor child looked so anxious. Toriel hoped that being them being in her presence would make them feel comfortable enough to talk about their feelings. They looked up at Toriel, and only Toriel. She always had such a calm, reposed look, despite being a monster. People trusted her, children trusted her. Shiloh trusted her.  
Water filled their eyes, desperately wanting to speak. Toriel's mouth opened in anticipation.  
'Anything, just say anything. Help me fight for you' she thought.

Nothing.

The parents looked at Toriel as if they had won some sort of petty battle. But just then, the child whispered.

"My parents...they yell alot."  
Toriels' heart sunk. The child had her undivided attention. The room grew eerily silent.

"They yell at me..t-they.....I-I think..they.."  
"THAT IS ENOUGH."  
Mrs. Moore was now out of her seat, and the conversation came to a halt.  
"Shiloh, go wait in the hallway."  
Her husband accompanied the child, and the room grew silent again.

"Let me tell you something 'Ms. Dreemurr'. What happens in MY home. What happens with MY kid, is MY business. My child has everything they'd ever need. I take care of my kid. YOUR job is to teach. Now I'm sorry you'd can't handle a group of elementary school children, and that you're no good at your job, but that's no reason for you to waste my time."

Toriel felt her eyes glow ruby-red, and her fur standing on it's edge.  
"You know what, this is ridiculous. When I heard they hired a monster and started allowing YOUR KIND here, I knew things were going to go downhill. I've never had any problems with teachers, or grades, or my kid until now.  
Hmph, there's obviously a common variable."

Toriel remained silent.  
"You're a MONSTER. What could you possibly know about HUMAN children."

That hit a nerve.  
Toriel finally spoke.  
Her voice was cold and carried a hint of anger. Not enough to seem unprofessional, but enough to get her point across. Toriel was much taller than the woman, so when she stood up to speak, the human seemed intimidated by her height.

"Attack me all you want. Get it off your chest if that is what you wish. But at the end of the day Mrs. Moore. This is not about you. This not about any problems you are having at home, and this not about me. This about your child. Shiloh.  
I am very sorry, especially for your child, that you are so close-minded, selfish, and ignorant to the needs of them."

Toriel solemnly placed the documents on her desk. Mrs. Moore called in her husband and they signed the papers together.  
Both of them left in a whirlwind and slammed the door. She could hear the quiet scolding echoing in the hallway as they left. She heard the entire conversation, though did her best to try and ignore it.  
They were so cruel towards the child, so inconsiderate.  
Toriel tried very hard to not hear the last part of their conversation, but alas, the words rang through her ears:  
"We're switching schools."

 

What a terrible mother.. torturing such a poor, innocent youth. How could she look at her child, a being she carried, she birthed, she supposedly loved, and hurt them in such a way.  
How could anyone call themselves a mother and ignore their cries..their pleas.  
Children are pure and helpless to the dangers of the world.  
They need guidance, love and protection.  
Toriel laid her head on her steering wheel taking deep breaths. 

Not every day was easy. Not every child was perfect. She felt a deep heartache in her chest, but this also why she wanted to be a school teacher. If only for a moment, if only for a year, she wanted to guide these children. Protect them. Nourish them with knowledge. Give them vital foundations needed for life. She loved the light that lived inside each and every child.  
Children were so precious, and that child deserved so much more than those awful parents. If you could call them that.

 

Toriel felt a vibration in her pocket. She had received a picture message from Frisk.

The picture was a crammed picture of all of her loved ones.  
The Monster Kid, Asgore, Undyne, Alphys, Napstablook, Mettaton, Papyrus.  
Sans, and her child Frisk.

The picture came with a text.

From: Frisk  
To: Toriel

'We miss you! Come home soon!! :D <3'

 

 

"I'll be home soon, my child."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a special sneakpeak of a typical day in Toriel's household. Well, minus the drama. Hahaaha! :')  
> I cried writing this, I love children like, so much. Ugh, anyways.  
> I figured I'd post a nice, sweet fluff chapter before breaking everyones heart. (take that for what its worth)  
> Though, I had to add a little bit of turmoil. Man, I love stories with drama.  
> These also keep being longer than I intend them to be, not that I'm complaining.  
> I have a thing for neutral pronous tbh.  
> I'm gonna throw some Papyton in this shiz, probably hint at it more eventually tbh. They are just too darn cute!
> 
> P.S. Soriel is the best damn thing that happened to this cursed world, this ship just, right in the heart. Good shit.  
> They don't have a romantic relationship.....yet. I can't wait to push these two together!


	3. Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'm posting the 3rd chapter on the 3rd. Wasn't expecting that.  
> Hmmm, I wonder what this chapter will be about. You'll just have to wait and read. Also I've decided to use the letter 'R' for the chapter titles because I must have consistency and hey, the words work for the summary of each story, omg.)

Sans is known for being the epitome of laziness, despite his ability to transport places in little to no time at all.  
He could be doing a million other things right now, actually, he's supposed to be watching Frisk.  
Luckily for him, Papyrus usually helps babysitting. And this week Undyne was over. Extra-supervision finally gave him the opportunity to do something he's been wanting to do for weeks.

"I'll be out for a bit bro."  
That's all you said while he and Undyne we're up to their usual hi-jinxs. You're sure if Papyrus and the others weren't playing video games and yelling at each other, he would have noticed something suspicious about your behavior.   
That's exactly why you're here. You've been noticing something suspicious about HER behavior.

It had been weeks, no, months since the barrier was broken. Moving had been the easy part, but settling in wasn't as easy. The King and Queen, especially Toriel being the mother figure to the ambassador, were able to settle in more quickly. Find employment and even find residency. Royalty and status played a huge role in when and where the other monsters were placed. It didn't take too long, but alot of the monsters lived in the Underground until they found stable living in the Overworld.  
Sans and Papyrus were able to get a small townhouse for themselves. The layout was somewhat similar to their house in Snowdin, so they were able to make themselves at home quickly.  
Not that they spent alot of time there.

Frisk was a big part of this. They had made so many friends in such a short amount of time in the Underground. Monsters are funny. Without knowing you that well, they grow so attached. Sans had to admit that they were attached to the kid too. He watched over the kid, watched their actions, watched them grow. They were light-hearted and kind, but not naive in the slightest. Sometimes Sans was even shocked by their actions. As if they've done all of this before or, well, whatever the case. The kid faced alot and did alot for beings they didn't even know. Sans was grateful. All of the monsters were. 

So there they were.   
All of the monsters were finally on the surface.   
What everyone's been wanting.   
It was like living in the Underground was a bad dream. Sans imagined the Underground would be eerily quiet by now. Who would ever wanna come back here? I mean, sure, He misses it sometimes, but the Overworld is alot more comfortable and less trapped.   
It didn't make any sense.  
But something else was starting to.

'Well I'm off to run some errands!'  
Same day. Same time. Same phrase.  
This is normally the time when Toriel leaves to run errands, yet here she was.  
Were these the errands she spoke of?

It seemed like every week was the same ol' ritual. Sans didn't seem to mind it, it was comfortable. He'd work at Grillby's. He'd pick the kid up from school. He'd have movie night at Toriel's. He'd make endless puns. After all this time, after everything they've been through, there was nothing wrong with being comfortable, with wanting to know what happens next. Everyday promised the sun, the moon, and stability. At least for now, Sans didn't see any problem with this.  
But he did see a problem with her.

 

Toriel.  
The woman he made a promise to, which isn't something he does. Ever. Sans doesn't like that kind commitment and responsibility, I mean, he couldn't even be a proper sentry in Snowdin. He'd just lay around and make knock-knock jokes. What else was there to do, right?

"Who is there?"  
Those words coming from such a sweet, calm voice rattled his bones. But Sans, living in Snowdin, always knew how to keep his COOL. The next couple of weeks, were the happiest of their lives. Sans felt so comfortable around her, he'd end up opening up without realizing it. She was a great listener. In between their endless knock-knock jokes they shared back and forth, they learned more and more about themselves. They bonded. Toriel however, didn't ever really talk about herself. She'd say thing like;  
'I'm just a little old lady who worries to much'   
'I really love snails, would you like to hear a snail fact?'   
'The key to making a good pie is to have fresh ingredients. I personally feel fire magic gives it that extra 'umph' but using a stove is fine as well!'

Is it possible to care about someone you've never met? Sans didn't know, nor care.   
But he obviously cared enough to keep a promise to her.  
And to follow her.

Okay, maybe that's a little weird. He wasn't a stalker or anything.  
No. Just.  
He understood Toriel, or at least he thinks he does. He met her face to face. He's seen her expressions, her smiles.  
She has many different smiles. No one seems to notice, but he does. Some of her smiles and big and bright, genuine, as if she's never felt sadness a day in her life.  
Another smile is one she makes when she seem uncomfortable. It's still polite, but she looks as if she's nervous or doesn't know how to respond to a situation.  
But out of her many, many smiled, the one he's been seeing lately is her sad smile. It looks just like a regular smile, but her eyes. They lose their luster. The color of fire. She looks spaced in thought, aloof. Her voice disguises this fairly well. If you didn't study her so intently, you'd never notice.  
Hell, he never noticed until recently. Why would you?   
She's the Queen. She's Toriel. She..

If Sans knew her so well, then why was she here of all places?  
He snuck through the castle behind her.

He thought to himself how it must feel for her to come back here. Wouldn't it be hard for her? To grace through the halls of her old throne. Maybe once or twice, but, it had been weeks now that he's noticed her. To think she's been doing this for weeks. Months even.  
It didn't make any sense to him.  
Curiously he proceeded with her through the shadows.

Every step she took was slowly and paced. She walked so graceful like a royal would. Though she may have walked away from her throne, she was still the Queen of the Kingdom of Monsters. Sans never completely knew why she ran away from her throne, and she never really spoke about it. In passing, she would slip and say a thing or two before quickly catching herself and changing the subject. He always pretended as if he didn't hear her. But he did. Sans was alot more observant that people give him credit for. Especially with her. He noticed she was holding something to her chest. A book? He couldn't tell. For what she may lack in sight, she makes up in her excellent sense of hearing. He didn't want to risk getting too close to her.

'What is she carrying?'   
Sans thought to himself. It must be linked to as to way she keeps coming back here.

 

Lights twinkled among rocks on the ceiling the more they ventured away from the castle. Most monsters treated them like stars. It was all they had. They would whisper their wishes, hopes, and dreams to them. When Sans was younger, he and Papyrus would come here and make wishes. Toriel had the ability to see the real stars, to see the ever expanding sky, and yet..

 

She came to a halt.   
There was a music box playing at the statue she stopped in front of. Had it always been playing, he wondered.   
Someone had nicely placed an umbrella on it. Heh, it was probably the kid. Sounds like something they'd do.  
As he got a closer look, he noticed it looks very similar to Toriel, no, Asgore.  
No.  
Asriel.

Everyone knew the story. The story of the first child who had fallen to the Underground. The story of how Asriel befriended the child and the King and Queen took them in as their own. The story of the child's death, and soon after, Asriel's death. They all knew, but no one ever spoke of it. In their long talks Toriel spoke of Asriel only once. She paused. She didn't speak. Sans eventually broke the silence with a joke and she laughed as if she hadn't even brought him up.   
Man, she was really good at hiding her emotions.  
He could only imagine how traumatizing of an experience that must have been for her. To lose two children in the same night.  
It was explain why she stood here. It felt like an hour, she just, stood there. Water dripped from the surface covering her fur. It almost looked like she was crying.

And then she continued walking.  
She didn't pause the entire rest of the way.

Before Sans realized, they were at the place where it all began. The huge doors leading into the ruins. Those were the doors he'd used lay against spilling out knock-knock jokes. Man, those times we're pretty great. He got his best one from here. He also got his best laughs from here too.

These are also the doors where he made that promise. Her cheerful soothing voice changed into solemn one. It felt as if they were holding back tears. His felt his heart sank. (yes, skeletons have those, have you met Papyrus?) He felt like, no matter what she would say to him in this moment, he'd do without hesitation. This woman, he didn't even know her name, but-  
Someone who sincerely likes bad jokes..  
Has an integrity you can't say 'no' to.

Sans had never been in the ruins before. Like most monster's, they just know what they were. The 'old' kingdom before monster had moved else where. It looked as if no one has been here for years. It looked like a kingdom before Toriel and Asgore's time. It was a sight to behold.  
The aura of this place, it was unsettling.

Sans had ventured through the Ruins and her Home for a bit, losing Toriel, but he was sure he'd find her. His curiosity distracted him in the meantime.   
This place was sad. Sad and falling apart. But most of all, lonely. To think Toriel lived here. Spent so much time here.   
Here he was, just walking around and felt drained, and yet she, Toriel, lived here and managed to always seem so happy. To have such a lightness in her voice. She would often talk about the notes in her journal about wanting to be a teacher, about recipes, about snails. He'd listen even if he didn't completely. How could you not listen to her? She spoke so passionately about everything. Though her appearance was that of a young monster, her age says differently. Despite this, she has such a youth demeanor about things. Especially her laugh.

Her laugh.  
He was getting distracted. That was not why he was here.

 

Water dripped from the sink as if someone had just turned it off.  
Sans had finally reached an opening.  
The rest of the opening was dark and cold. Rocks and rubble from the ruins faded out in the background, but there she stood.

Her ivory fur glistened in the light. She was so beautiful.  
He noticed she had a watering can. That must have been what she was carrying.

It didn't make sense. Why would Toriel come here? Why would she make this unnecessary trip every every week? Why would she come here at the same time just to water some flowers? She could easily just take a few to the surface and take care of them there. Alot of her behavior didn't make sense. He was trying to think of any way to rationalize what she was doing.

'But why-'  
His train of thought was immediately loss by the sight of her falling down.  
He wanted to run to her side, but he quickly stopped himself.

'She doesn't know you're here.'  
She was..Was she crying? He felt so useless.   
There he was, watching his friend cry on a bed of flowers with no explanation as to why. He couldn't help her, he couldn't comfort her.

Not yet anyways.

 

"B-but..someone has to take care of these flowers.."

The woman everyone idolized. The monster everyone thought was happy, perfect even.   
The friend he thought he knew.  
What did he know?

He knew she wasn't okay.

He saw a different side of her today. It was sad and, almost comforting.  
Without realizing, a thought flashed through his mind.

'And someone has to take care of you.'

 

He felt like someone was watching him.  
But that was impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry for the lack of Sans being, well, your typical Sans, but I hope you liked it regardless.   
> Ughhh, I hope I interpret the characters in their likeness okay.  
> BUT IN OTHER NEWS, HERE, HAVE SOME FEELS.  
> I'm going to try to make the post in chapters as consistent as I can. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I promise the next one will be happier!  
> And those are the only spoilers you get.)


	4. Relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea why I'm choosing 'R' words to name these titles?? Maybe it's because my name is 'R'ue. Yeee, lets go with that.  
> Now, before you all get too excited, this is a flashback chapter stemming from the moment they met to 'present day'. It's platonic Soriel, good and pure for the soul.  
> I'm just gonna elaborate on their friendship and give you all some cute stuff before I bring some feels again!

"I didn't quite catch you're name." Such a soothing voice.  
How could a voice sound this angelic.

'I didn't throw it.'  
That's what he would have said if he wasn't so nervous.  
Toriel.  
He couldn't believe the Queen was behind that door the whole time. The thickness of this door never really captured her voice, but here, now standing so close to her;  
It was unbelievable.

How could ANYONE just 'become friends' with the Queen of all monsters? Sans was very popular with the residences of the Underground, but this was Queen we're talking about.  
So yeah, making friends was totally his thing, but with the Queen?

Seeing her.  
Being near her.  
Listening to her.  
It made his bones sweat.  
He was friends with the Queen.  
He was friends with Toriel.

He pondered this over a long period of time in the Overworld. Could you imagine if he didn't meet her the way he did? There's no way they would be as close as they are. There is a obvious distinction between noble classes in the Underground. The King and Queen were very kind of course and often visited other monsters, but regardless of their casualties, you knew your place. You respected them. It was a honor to be in their presence.

Being friends with the Queen? A casual relationship? It was unheard of, unthinkable, but not impossible.  
How?  
Anyone else would be too intimidated to even about talking a royal boss monsters, let alone friends with them.  
He was nervous, it took him a long time to become as comfortable with her as he was in the Snowdin Forest. Luckily for Sans it didn't take long to feel like his normal self. He never 'knew' the Queen, but he knew Toriel, the little old lady who worries too much.  
Outside the title, outside all the hustle and bustle. Sans and her were true friends. It made the tension disappear knowing knew the real her, and he liked it that way.

Besides, you know what they say right?  
'Someone who sincerely likes bad jokes...has an integrity you can't say no to.'

 

When Toriel met Sans she imagined him to be a bit taller. This was probably because she was used to being around Asgore for so long. Regardless, the moment they met face to face;  
Her heart fluttered.  
She yearned in her heart to meet him face to face, though from new her residency in the ruins made this impossible. She had made an oath to a life of seclusion. Toriel had already come to terms with never meeting her friend and being alone. That one day she would come to the door and never hear his voice never again. But because of her child's influence they were finally reunited, and with that, she had made a friend for life.

It was hard to believe this was the same skeleton who kept her promise. Of course she had doubts, but how could she not? After Frisk had left her, she sobbed in the children's room. How many have gone and left her? Who was this stranger to make such a promise. They could have easily murdered the child, gave them up to Asgore and took the easy way out.  
But he.  
Sans.  
After all that time, he kept promise to her. For this, she trusted him with her life and Frisk's. She would often sit in the children's room once one had left her behind. For some unknown reason, she felt more attached to Frisk than any of the other humans preceding the fall of the first child. Not to say she didn't love the others, but there was something about Frisk. Maybe it because they reminded her so much of Chara.

Nonetheless, them becoming friends was a huge shocker. She had finally met someone who knew her as a person and not 'as the Queen'. Finally, someone who wanted to know her for who she was. If the scenario were different she was sure they would just treat her like as a royal. Everyone acted like a robot giving their respects and nothing else. They came to her every will. Being the Queen for many years, she had become used to this, even numb. She didn't have anyone she could have a friend. Asgore was her only true friend.  
And she had lost him.  
But Sans.  
Sans had become her friend.

In the mist of her lonely crying near the door she heard a voice.  
His voice.  
She had disguised her voice to not sound like she had just been crying and was able to reply;  
"Who's there?"

It was a good thing he couldn't see her.

When they finally did meet it felt like she had known him for years. She felt so comfortable. She could be herself. He never treated her differently despite her being the Queen, though once the monsters reached the Overworld, her and Asgore's titles no longer carried value. It was refreshing, and she liked it that way.

The mountain.  
The place that trapped them all. When you're on the top of the mountain looking over the land and sky, it's exhilarating. The navy sky light up with stars, the breeze of the evening, the view of the the world around them.  
Absolutely breathtaking.  
On these nights Toriel and Sans would lay on the ground and talk. About life on the Overworld, about Frisk, about life, but mainly about jokes and puns.  
Their first night together laid vividly in her memories. It was the first evening she and the rest of the monsters camped outside the mountain's peak as they transitioned to the surface. Beside them were tents and supplies. There was much yet to do after the treaty was finalized through Frisk. The monsters had yet to establish residencies, so all they could do was wait.  
So there they were.  
Frisk in a near by tent resting from their long day, and Sans and her laying under the stars.

"What would happen if a star won second place in a contest?"  
"No idea Tori. Lay it on me."  
"They would win...a CONSTELLATION prize!!"

Toriel was very much a book-worm. She could easily admit most of her years were spent reading and writing. She absorbed knowledge like a sponge. Learning in general tickled her fancy and very rarely did she meet someone who could relate. Toriel loved sharing such facts with Sans and she loved even more that he could add to conversation.  
Many a nights Toriel gushed about her knowledge with her friend. Much to her surprise, Sans too, was very wise in scientific facts. They often discussed mutual topics back and forth. He loved it. She was so passionate about teaching and Sans could tell. Toriel would get so excited and her face lit up when she spoke. It always made him smile, though he was always smiling.  
Don't get me wrong. The two of them chatted about serious topics, but not NEARLY as much as they chatted about puns.

"Okay! Your turn Sans."  
"Okay, hmm." Sans was too busy loving the music that is her laughter. Toriel  
could barely hold in her giggles.

"Man, I've been up all night wondering where the Sun's gone."  
Toriel gave a perplexed look, waiting eagerly for his reply.  
"But then it DAWNED on me."

That took the cake and a loud goat bleat shot from her vocal-cords. She could feel the stares of monsters and could hear groans in the distance. But who cares? They were too occupied in each others company. 

 

"Make sure to be good my child." A common phase often spoken in endearment towards Frisk. They smiled and gave a thumbs up with a backpack over their shoulders.

"NO NEED TO WORRY! AS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS PROMISES TO MAKE SURE THAT FRISK WILL BE FINE IN MY CARE!!" It seems Frisk was spending the night with Papyrus and Undyne at Alphys' place.  
"YEAH! BUT I CAN'T PROMISE THEY'RE COME HOME NOOGIE FREE!" Undyne said giving Frisk a playful rustled on their head, holding them close. Toriel gave a raised eyebrow out of instinct, but she knew they no harm would come to them. Frisk ADORED them both, and when they could wanted to hangout with them. It was a weekend so Toriel had no problem accepting such a request and had already made appoint to pick them up after she did some early afternoon shopping.

"We should probably get going too." Sans said with his typical wink.  
"Ahh, yes! We do not want to miss the opening previews to the movie! We must be going."

Toriel got on her knees and hugged Frisk close. They returned the gesture with a tight embrace. Frisk really did love her very much. 

"I will see you all very soon. Oh yes, Papyrus. Please make sure Frisk eats their greens!"  
This summoned an annoyed defeated look from the child.

"Hahaha, you should vegeta-get to doing it or Toriel will get upset."  
"Yes my child, what Sans says is very true. If I hear that you have not done as I've asked, I will have to get oni-ya about it.

Papyrus gave a pity glare at them both. Frisk tilted their head back in annoyance. Frisk was ready to leave and spend time with their friends and when Sans and Toriel are together, there's no end to the list of puns they could say back and forth.

"YOU BOTH SHOULD PROBABLY LEAVE OR YOU'LL MISS THE MOVIE!"  
"Oh goodness you are right Papyrus, I kale-not be late!"  
"We should rush-el sprout outta here."

Annoyance turned into groaning from their cheesy jokes. Toriel's hollering in laughter and Sans smiling proudly. They FINALLY decided it was time to leave, and with that they all went on their way.  
Toriel loved the time they spent with Sans. It never got old or bothersome. In fact, the time they spent together she felt, often felt too short. She never really thought about it before, but she did spend alot of time with Sans. They often went out to dinner, sometimes had long walks through the park, and he spent alot of time not only in her home with her but also with her child. Their relationship was strictly platonic, and she had no problem with that, but this evening she looks at her friend and for some reason her soul magic flushed on her cheeks. She looked away putting a paw to her face.  
And here she was going to the movies with him. He smiled making a wink at her after a recent pun and her ruby eyes glowed. She hoped he didn't notice her red tinted skin under her white fur. Why did this fluster her all of a sudden? She didn't think too much about it and decided it was because of the jokes and her excitement. She got to spend another evening with her best friend. She couldn't be happier.

 

Sans saw her blush. He was absolutely certain, but he wouldn't dare bring that up. He was at the booth getting their tickets for the comedy movie Toriel's been wanting to see for a while. He handed her the ticket and their eyes met for a moment.  
They both stared at each other for a second, looked away and walked into the theater.  
They were excited, that's all it was. This movie was supposed to be great, it had just been a while that they were able to be in each others company like this. It felt good, it felt right.  
Yeah.. this was great.  
So there they sat, next to each other in a dark room. Future movie videos flashed in front of them. This was Toriel's favorite part about going to the movies. She loved guessing what each movie would be about. Then they would make it appoint to go see the movies that seemed interesting and see if she was right.  
Most of the time she was.

"I bet you that this one is going to be a romantic comedy!"  
"I don't Toriel, it seemed too serious. Like it would be a sad romance movie."  
"But that's what makes it so funny! Some of we're too corny to be taken seriously. I am sure they were purely for ironic purposes, thus making it a romantic comedy."  
"We'll just have to wait and see. If I'm right, you pay for the next movie."  
"As agreed, I have no problem in doing so, but I doubt that I will be mistaken for this one.  
"Heh, maybe you're right."

This movie ended up seemed scattered and a let down all together. Sans and Toriel glanced at themselves in disappointment. The previews made it looked so great, and as it seems, they put all their best material in them. Toriel always thought it rude to leave prematurely during a movie. They deserve to be finished so that people could give an honest opinion on their thoughts, or something like that. Sans could imagine she'd say something along those lines. It also didn't help that her stature made it rather difficult to maneuver through the sitting crowd. No matter how bad the movie, it wasn't worth the trouble.  
So there they were.

Sans had a hand on this head looking bored and rested his other on the arm rest. Time had long past and finally the nightmare was over. As the light came on Toriel and Sans looked at each other, and before they could comment on the horrendous movie they noticed they had their hands resting on each other the entire time.  
They ignored this.  
This happened alot, but why did this bother him today?

"Heh, and here I thought that same joke about shoelaces could never get old."  
"How could they possibly think that saying the same phrase over and over would increase the humority of the joke. I believe in running gags, but goodness that was just awful!"  
"Sole-ly they could have thought of something else."  
"Heeheehee! Indeed, it seemed they were just tied up with that same old joke!"

Heh, their puns were better than their entire movie Sans thought.  
Yeah, taking Toriel to the movies, joking to each other back and forth. This was great. This was just how they were, how they've always been. Their relationship was, whatever this was. It was the same stuff over and over with the feelings.  
Right?

Their friendship was perfect just the way it.  
Right?  
They were both thinking about this. The suddency of emotions coming over them. Something had happened that made them feel this way, but they couldn't quite put their finger on what it was. They ignored this and didn't over think it. There was no time for such silly thoughts. There was something else more important to think about.

 

That movie was awful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'I didn't throw it' comment, I definitely read in a Soriel comic somewhere, so PLEASE don't give me credit for that joke. If you know who wrote that comic, please thank them, also person thankyou for that, you're a genius!  
> They are SO CUTE, oh my gosh! I also recently came back from a convention and took some otp pictures with a Sans that is ALSO a hardcore soriel shipper and I totally have alot of cute ideas I gonna add to this series. I've been inspired!  
> I HAVE WEIRD SOUL MAGIC HEADCANONS SO YEAH THAT'S A THING.  
> I hope this chapter didn't seem weird or anything, but let me know if there's any issues! I have no issue going back and editing!!  
> I finished this at 1am. Man I'm so tired. The next chapter is gonna be hella long hahaha;;
> 
> I would also like to say that I've decided I'm also gonna write a smut soriel series as well. It's gonna start with one of the scenes later on in my story and others as well, but this series will elaborate more on them and others. So it'll kinda take place in this universe but at different intervals. I love romance as much as the next person but man, oh MAN am I a kinky sob and I need to get out all of my headcanons and ideas into a soriel series. That one will be unlimited, like once I get the chapters out that follow this series it's just gonna be an ongoing series. You might get some snips and bits of the lovely happy family soriel household but mainly smut. Please enjoy all the future smut.
> 
> Hope you all liked some cute platonic soriel!  
> Make sure to leave kudos and comment if you have any questions or opinions on my fic! It feels good to be writing again ahhh~


	5. Conquering Mountains PROGRESS UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> STORY PROGRESS UPDATE

HELLO MY PATIENT FOLLOWERS  
I AM SO SORRY IT'S BEEN 2 YEARS SINCE I LAST MADE A CHAPTER

First and for most, my laptop broke and it had all my material for the story on it, I have to think about how I want the story to go again and start over, but I remember key points, but I want to make sure it's perfect for everyone!  
I am a full time college student who also works. I am the president of an org on my campus so I live a very busy life.  
I will also be moving in with my partner soon, so I'm busy with that as well.  
I PROMISE once summer break hits, I'm finishing this fic, even if the Undertale fandom has died down.  
Undertale is near and dear to my heart and Toriel as a character means a lot to me.  
I really hope you all will be patient for me and wait for my return, and for new people reading my fanfiction, please enjoy it!

Also I would like to include a picture of me cosplaying Toriel! I am the cosplayer on the left (not in the fursuit)  
It is my personal headcanon outfit for her! ^u^

When I post a new chapter, this will be deleted and the REAL chapter 5 will be posted, so stay tuned! <3  


[Toriel cosplay](https://flic.kr/p/24aDE7v)


End file.
